


Family

by Annetagonist



Series: New Beginings [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, possible pre-slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: It had been years since Corin had felt he had a family, and finally, it seems like he has.
Series: New Beginings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588369
Comments: 18
Kudos: 450





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> The character of Corin used in this fic was created by LadyIrina, if you haven't already read her series The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper, you should do so, it's fantastic.

“Ad’ika.”  
  
Corin looked up from where he was playing with the child at the sudden appearance of the Mandalorian.  
  
Startled, he answered “What?”  
  
“Ad’ika,” the Mandalorian repeated. “It’s his name.” Then he was gone again.

This was when Corin realised he had been accepted by the other man.  
  


  
Corin was starting drift into sleep in the seat behind the Mandalorian when the other suddenly spoke. “Dyn.”

Corin jumped slightly at the sudden noise, “What?”

“My name,” was all the Mandalorian responded. 

Corin smiled softly as he closed his eyes again. 

This was when he realised, he had been chosen by the other man.

Corin was going to get some water after waking from his sleep when noticed it. The familiar silver helmet was sitting on the table next to the Mandalorian’s bunk.

This wasn’t the first time Corin had risen from sleep before Dyn, but it was the first time the man had taken his helmet off for sleep in his presence.  
  
Though the other man’s face was turned away, this was when he realised, Dyn had chosen him as family.


End file.
